


ahead of myself

by poppyharris



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, mentions of suicide pacts, yandev is lame i just love umeji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: umeji feels like a fuckup and aika is tired of sneaking around.
Relationships: Umeji Kizuguchi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	ahead of myself

**Author's Note:**

> i don't support yandev  
> i just like the character of umeji (i'm a sucker for bad boy blondes (hmu ;)))

“umeji?”

no… why was she here? he didn’t want her to see him like this. 

“umeji… all these bottles? are you drunk?” she whispered, squatting beside him. god, he wished she’d just leave. fuck gaku. why did he agree to drink with him?

aika. that’s why. his heart was aching from not being able to hold her hand, sit with her while she ate, generally just be with her. and now he was lying next to the incinerator, abandoned by his friends with his ever-suffering girlfriend standing above him. 

she was so warm though… his head on her lap made the world feel complete. even if it was falling apart. at least it wasn’t raining, he supposed. god, what time was it? it was past five, if aika had been hanging around the incinerator. she never came into the area if she could help it, too many whispers had led to the change in their meeting spot from the incinerator to the drama club’s window. where was dairoku? dairoku had one fuckin’ job, and that was to tell him when the time hit 4:50. 

aika was so soft… her fingers were so gentle. she didn’t tut, or complain or anything, she simply sat with him. she was so patient, and so kind. umeji felt his eyes well up with tears, he didn’t deserve aika. love song… 

umeji opened his eyes. finally. his face was pressed into her skirt, and he breathed in. her moonflower scent made the tears fall. a small giggle left her, and she mused her hand through his hair. “umeji… you’re getting my skirt wet, silly,” she whispered, leaning down to press her lips to the side of his face. her soft lips were so cold, how long had she been sat there? stroking his hair, murmuring his name. 

he took a deep breath, twisting over and looking up at her. she smiled ever so gently, running her fingers through his hair again. the sky was so dark. “what… what time is it?” his mouth felt like he had cotton balls in it. aika sighed softly, smoothing his hair down.

“it’s half eight. i was worried when you didn’t come to the window, and i was really worried when you didn’t call me,” umeji only just noticed how she had her large overcoat on, and she’d changed her shirt to just a blouse instead of her seifuku. 

“i didn’t realise,” umeji sighed softly, moving his hand up to rest his hand on her cheek. “help me up, kimi?” aika smiled, gently moving his head onto her backpack, and standing up. she’d clearly been there a long time, red welts from her shoe heels were on the back of her legs. she held out her arms, and umeji was suddenly hit with the feeling that he was weak. he’d never told the others about aika for this exact reason. he should be the one rescuing her from the incinerator while absolutely smashed, not the other way around.

he pulled himself up using her arms, nearly slipping on one of the bottles still rolling around. “i’ll clean up, you have a drink of water, okay?” aika rubbed his arm gently, motioning to her bag. umeji didn’t want to look at her. it was so late, she’d clearly had to walk from her house to akademi. he missed the days where they’d walk hand in hand, or he’d give her a piggyback. he’d always let her down when they got close though. god. he did this to himself. he could’ve endured the bullying just a little longer, until he graduated.

but aika. he only considered enacting the suicide pact when the bullying nearly spilt over to her. she used to dab his cuts gently, share her sandwiches after he had his lunch thrown to the ground. he later repaid her by getting drunk at school and stealing her baseball bat. she never complained though. just bandaged up new cuts and shared her bento box. 

umeji sighed, taking a sip from her bottle. ugh, stale water. she never drank from her bottle, umeji always left a can of orange soda on her desk, because he knew how much she loved it. he breathed out slowly, looking out the corner of his eye at where aika was trying to get the incinerator to turn on. she soon gave up, and flashed him a bright smile. “don’t worry, no one will know it was you,” she pressed her lips to his cheek, before picking up her b ag. 

* * *

“why’d you get drunk, umeji?” aika whispered as they walked, holding her bag in front of her, letting it bounce off her knees. umeji was reminded of when they used to walk to school together, eating apples, laughing about something that’d happened the day before. where did those days go?

“i…,” umeji stopped himself, trying to work out what he was going to say. “i wanted to be with you.” it was truthful, he mused, reaching over to take her hand in his. “it’s hard, having to sneak around.”

aika looked away, before stopping, and staring into his eyes. she opened her mouth, before looking down and biting her lip. umeji waited. 

“let’s stop sneaking around then,” aika whispered, finally looking back at him. “if you’re not scared, i’m not.”

umeji suddenly thought of the weirdo in aika’s class, the one that almost certainly stabbed her. he couldn’t keep aika safe if he couldn’t publicly protect her. jealousy made his hands itch to hit shozo whenever he flirted with her. he wanted to be all over her. and he didn’t want to have to wait until after school to show his love. 

“i’ll give you a piggyback tomorrow,” he whispered, his hands snaking around her waist and bringing her close. “i love you.”

aika smiled softly, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. she could almost see the fragile, quiet boy she fell for. 

**Author's Note:**

> song: ahead of myself by grouplove


End file.
